


Daydreams

by RachelT



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Oh Sehun, But loves Kai, Confused Oh Sehun, Jongin can't keep his hands to himself, Lost friends, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Online Friendship, Sehun dislikes Jongin, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Whipped Kim Jongin | Kai, Whipped Oh Sehun, texting buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelT/pseuds/RachelT
Summary: Sehun has lived a life orchestrated by his neglecting parents, then he found Kai by mere chance and fell in love. Now his parents want him to marry Kim Jongin the son of their business partners for convenience, whom he hadn't seen since they were fourteen. Is this another unfortunate happening in his forlorn life or is fate finally playing at his side?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second Sekai fic. English is not my first language.  
> Enjoy.

Sehun was fixing his necktie when the door to his bedroom was knocked, the maid must have come to collect the dishes from breakfast. Sehun didn’t like to eat at the dining table with his parents, they were rarely there for that matter.

“You can come in.” the door opened to reveal his mother, dressed in a knee long skirt and dress shirt with her hair tied in a bun, he had never seen his mother in casual attire. Sehun looked at his reflection in the mirror, he combed his hair again, there was no need to but still he did to avoid her.

“Your father’s best friend is back in Korea.” A slightly taller boy with honey eyes and tan skin who followed him around flashed in his mind. “His family is invited to dinner tonight at our house.”

“Have a good meal.”

“You are to join us.” His mother crossed her arms, he knew what she meant, but it was always fun riling her up, eliciting reactions out of her, Sehun wondered just how much he could push her buttons till she’ll snap like a madwoman, that would be amusing.

“Okay.” His phone ringed showing a message notification,

_From Kai: I am just rolling on the bed, don’t plan to wake up yet. ;D_

No one other than this idiot would text anyone if they wanted to sleep more, Kai was his idiot, Sehun smiled.

“Who are you texting? Why are you smiling?” His mother scowled eyeing his cell phone suspiciously.

Sehun rolled his eyes in return.

“Look boy I’ll tell you ahead of time in case you are up to some funny business.” His mother pointed her finger at him, “Your father’s friend, he has a son, a fine young man, you are to get married to him, it’s decided.”

“You can’t force me.”

“We‘ll do what we have to, be on your best behavior tonight.”

*

_From Kai: You didn’t text me the whole day, are you alright bro?”_

Bro, Sehun didn’t want to be Kai’s bro, He wanted to be Kai’s beau.

_To Kai: I am busy with clients :(_

He had met for the first time or rather met through text, Kai two years ago when Sehun kept on receiving messages from an unknown person named Kai, the messages were addressed to some _Kevin Hale_ and contained attached files for projects, the person had been sending messages to wrong number. Sehun was going to block him first but it appeared the person was an architect like himself and his designs were amazing, Sehun liked them. He had graduated University and now he was working at his father’s company, Diamond Ridge Builders. After umpteenth messages Sehun decided to put the person out of his misery,

_To Kai: Wrong number._

_From Kai: I am sorry for inconvenience, my team leader is in South Korea right now for vacation, I’ll ask his secretary for his Korean local number again._

What? So it ends just like that, before realizing Sehun found himself typing another message,

_To Kai: I have studied Architecture too, your designs are really good, can you keep on sharing your designs, and I’ll share mine with you, I promise they will be safe in my hands, I think it would be nice to help each other improve._

_From Kai: Cool, let’s do it :)_

That’s how it all started now after two years Sehun is head over heels for the guy who is so obsessed with bears, that he thinks of himself as one, Sehun knows that Kai is a year older than him, he is from Finland but currently lives in America because of his Job, he is an only child, he has two best friends Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, they are Korean and are the reason he knows so much about Korean culture, his favorite colors are black and red and he loves chicken. Kai dances like a pro, he sends him dance covers of songs he likes from time to time, with his face cropped . The only thing Sehun doesn’t know about Kai is his real family name and how his face looks like, and Sehun doesn’t care, he had never been into apparel, the society he moves in has people who are physically beautiful, their mentality is heinous.

He has told Kai everything about himself except his family background, because he wants the older to treat him normally. Kai knows how he looks like because unlike Kai whose profile picture is of an animated bear, Sehun has his own photo. He has never asked Kai for his photo because he doesn’t want to appear distrusting or ignorantly cross Kai’s limits.

*

_To Kai: Save me!_

Sehun hits send after adding a pathetically crying emoji.

_From Kai: What happened dude?_

_To Kai: I am being forced to meet people I don’t want to._

_From Kai: Have patience bro, you are overreacting, they can’t be that bad._

Why was Kai siding with the Kims, he was supposed to be on Sehun’s side.

_To Kai: I may have to marry one of them._

With a beating heart he touched the send button, he wanted to see how Kai will react.

_From Kai: Oh Nice *wiggles eyebrows*._

Sehun’s already spoiled mood hit rock bottom, why couldn’t Kai see him for more than a friend.

Kai should have been angry, he should have told Sehun to leave the meeting because he was going to marry him. Sehun turned off the screen and angrily threw his phone on the table.

“Behave Sehun.” His mother chided, he was twenty-four for fuck’s sake. He was sitting in a two piece in his own dining room, what pretentiousness, he missed the times when they weren’t this rich.

His Parents and The Kim’s had started Diamond ridge builders from scratch, they had worked hard and climbed from the bottom, Diamond ridge builders had given him everything, he sat at the top of food chain because of it, but it had taken from him too, the attention of his father and mother, his childhood, his chance of a loving family. The son of Kim’s –Kim Jongin was as miserable as him, he remembers them huddled together on a single bed on nights their parents worked away, or putting their money together to buy lunch the times their mother had forgotten to give them money or food for school break, Jongin was three months older than him but he was born in the previous lunar year, hence he was a year ahead in school, he helped Sehun with his homework.

Jongin was his only support till he was fourteen years old, then the Kims had decided to leave Korea and extend business in America, there had been a lot of crying on their part, but their opinion didn’t matter. They had grown distant with time, sure their memories were fond but they didn’t matter to him anymore, there was no place for Kim Jongin in his life now.

On queue their butler announced that their guests had arrived, his mother motioned him to follow them outside to welcome the Kim’s, Sehun sat rooted on his chair, he was already putting up with a lot.

He refused to stand up to greet them when they came inside, ignoring his mothers glares, she was smiling while throwing daggers throw her eyes at him, he snickered unconsciously drawing everyone’s attention.

“Hello Sehun.” A grown man which Sehun recognized as Jongin said to him extending his hand, Sehun looked at him dumbfound, he was the most handsome man Sehun had seen in his life, He could still make out the young Jongin in him, the same honey eyes, plush lips and tan skin, but his face was chiseled and his shoulders had broadened.

“Sehun.” His mother warned, Sehun broke out of his trance, Jongin smile had faltered and now he was frowning, Sehun shook his hand before he was able to with draw. He saw his parents scowling at him and looked away.

He started eating first, his mother kicked his leg under the table, he wanted to throw something on the wall.

“So Sehun I have heard you have been working with your father for a while now, how is it?” Mr. Kim asked.

“Why are you asking me, don’t you too work in the same company, you know how it is.” He said cutting the steak and putting a piece in his mouth. It was medium rare, he liked his steak well done. He pushed the plate away.

“You studied at SNU right?” Mrs. Kim asked trying to make a conversation. Was that a question or statement, he kept silent.

“Sehun!” his mother said through gritted teeth.

“Yes I studied at SNU.” He exhaled.

“And you studied Architecture?” She continued, why couldn’t she take a hint.

“Sehun!” His mother called his name again.

“What Mother! She keeps on making obvious statements, and I am supposed to repeat them with a yes!” he rolled his eyes.

“Sehun apologize to her.” His father said this time, from the corner of his eyes he saw Jongin looking at the whole ordeal with his lips pressed in a thin line.

“I am sorry Mrs. Kim.” He half humored and left the table, ignoring his mother callings.

He angrily walked outside, he was just past the door when someone forcefully grabbed his elbow from behind and slammed him against said door, he winced at the impact.

“So I see that you have turned into a spoiled brat, do what the fuck you want, but don’t disrespect my parents, understand.” Jongin growled at his face and Sehun felt intimidated at the proximity, Jongin’s breath fanned his upper lip, Sehun stared back with defiance.

“I asked do you understand!” Jongin harshly gripped his jaw making his cheeks hurt, his hand on Sehun’s elbow tightened, Sehun’s throat constricted.

“Yes.” He tried to say but it came out inaudible but Jongin must have heard him because his grip loosened, Sehun was finally able to breathe.

“Good boy.” He whispered in Sehun’s ear, he stared at Sehun’s lips for a while, Sehun stood motionless shaken by the situation, Jongin’s tongue swiped across his lower lip and Sehun’s breath hitched but Jongin left without saying any other word. Sehun slid down the wall.

Sehun’s phone dinged with an incoming text message after a few minutes. Tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of a familiar name.

_From Kai: Are you alright?”_

Kai knew Sehun felt dejected, he cared about Sehun, they shared a connection, Sehun felt somewhat happy.

_To Kai: He is mean and rude, his family is equally bad._

He typed while pouting.

_From Kai: Everything will be alright Sehunnie! I am sure he didn’t want to be rude and is sorry, no one can stay mad at you._

Sehun’s cheeks crimsoned at the endearment, it was the first time Kai had sent him such a message, all the anger and resentment left his mind and he smiled.

_To Kai: Good night._

_From Kai: Sweet dreams ;)_

Sehun squealed.

His parents had forced him into a life he didn’t want, he didn’t want to study architecture, and join his father’s business. He wanted to be a dancer, he wanted to stand on the stage with people chanting for him, his parents had mocked him and threatened to disown him when he had told them, and now they wanted him to marry someone they liked for the sake of business, when he had a person he loved. This time he is not going to let his parents win, his whole life was at stake here.


End file.
